a good time for change 1
by sobouchat
Summary: they made wrong decisions, all of them suffer. Time to open their eyes and find true love and mend what's been broken  Set after the Edge/Lita affair is discovered. 2005 Slash E&C
1. Chapter 1

**After the Edge/Lita affair is discovered Matt and Jay have a very heated conversation. Christian didn't know anything but it doesn't change anything, Matt still hurts and still wants to hurt someone… **

_Slash (E&C) nothing too hardcore and… Probably swearing… A lot :/ (Angry betrayed people tend to do that)_

_One other thing: TNA never happened and Lita and Edge get separated. AH! I can change whatever I want! ;) I hope you enjoy it, I did my best, still debuting so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think._

Matt got out of his rental, he hated Florida but since his world crushed around him, the sun was too bright, there was too much color in these streets, he was a complete wreck, a bomb about to explode right in the face of a Canadian, not the one he really wanted to get but this one, in his mind was just as guilty as the other.

As he made his way towards the house, he remembered the last visit he gave to his "friend": they had a barbeque with Jeff, Amy and Adam, their usual little gang in the backyard… And today, there was nothing left, no friendship, no love, of course Jeff was there to try and support him trough it, but it clearly wasn't enough to make the pain go away.

He started banging his fists on the door and yelled for Jay to let him in.

"I know you're there you son of a bitch! You better open; I'll break the fucking door open I swear!"

All of a sudden, the blonde Matt was looking for appeared in front of him and he looked terrible. Jason looked like he hadn't slept for days, probably spent them drunk and hadn't changed in way too long. He gestured for the North Carolinian to come in, not daring to take a look in his eyes. The fuming American made his way in the dark that filled the house, all the curtains were closed and the living room reeked with alcohol and weed.

"So what now, you had a little party to celebrate the new couple, to make fun of me, what was the theme for this one? Best friend of the year? God, Jay, you're so pathetic, a coward, a fucking liar just like your good friend Adam, aren't you! Always hiding, behind that stupid ass and now behind Amy's too, I bet if she feels like doing charity work on dogs she can get you both in the same time being the bitch that she is!

Jay's eyes were filling with tears at that point. He never wanted those events to happen, but as it turned out he didn't have a say in any of it, hell, he didn't even suspect anything was wrong in the first place. His fault was not cowardice, it was that blind trust he put in Adam since the very first time they met! Even after all these times where he had made mistakes, the girls he had night after night, stealing as a kid because he didn't have enough money, the drinking nights and the fights he got Jay and himself into, Adam was the most important person in his life and he erased all the faults in him because he wanted him to be perfect, and now the gang had to suffer because they had been too stubborn to change and stuck to their bad habits.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Matt, but… But…" He couldn't find his words, still dizzy from all the vodka he had since he first had the news. He shook his head and sat on the couch his hands hiding his pained face, spiked hair sticking out in every possible direction. "I never… saw…"

Matt started yelling again

"How can you even think I'm gonna believe that! You have known the guy for more than twenty fucking years, Jason! You knew what he was like; he envies people and takes what he wants from them, from all of us, even you! You love him so much you can't see he doesn't give a damn about you. He is going to know the word consequences after this though, I promise you that! No one fucks with me."He spat.

Jay finally found the courage to look up at the younger man and what he saw was pure anger beyond anything he had ever seen and before he could even react Matt punched him fast and hard, getting out all that pain and fury he had for the long haired Canadian he hadn't been able to put his hands on.

"You feel sorry but for whom? You love a heartless man, you think you didn't do anything wrong, you, my friend" he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm "will never be the innocent guy, always the guilty one. You should have done something, YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING IN YOUR DAMN POWER TO AVOID THIS"

Jay tried to protect himself, shielding his head with his arms until Matt ran out of breath and got tired of beating him. The Canadian crawled towards the wall, his eyes never leaving the bleeding knuckles of his friend. He could feel his nose starting to swell and the pain was all over his body in no time, in the rib cage the raven had stomped on, in his stomach where he had been punched at least 7 times before he'd lost count and his back that had been slammed against the wall and had left a dent. His shirt was officially destroyed, drowned in blood stains.

"Talk to me Jason, Stop being silent you prick! Stop looking the other way! He stole her from me and you… You let him do it! Don't you even have an opinion, regrets; can't you feel anything at all?"

Groaning, Jason slowly got up; wincing in pain and softly spoke

"I'm not innocent…" he said "You're right, I do love a man who doesn't love me back, or rather he doesn't want me the way I want him to. I liked Amy, she was family to me and she betrayed all of us and so did Adam, but I won't pick any side in this. You are angry against me for looking the other way but you'd never have listened to me. We all chose to be blind. WE ignored the signs."

Matt glanced at him, unable to find more words to hurt the blond or more strength to beat the shit out of the guy. He took a step back and his lower back connected with the now empty bar. He cleared his throat: "I feel so numb, I can't control myself, I just want it to stop, wake up and being really loved, you know" the American said with a husky voice. Jay walked to him and held him tight against his chest, putting his hand on the younger man's neck to keep him from moving away or hit him again, letting him cry part of his sadness away. They kept bracing themselves on each other, trying not to fall into despair and they had to face the facts: good or bad change was always a bitch to deal with.

"If you could have her back, would you do it? Because pride and love and two very different things Mattie… My pride kept me from telling the truth, my love kept me away from happiness… It's gonna take you some time to get away from all this but if know better than me you'll let go soon enough… Now you get back home before I kick your ass, there are some things I need to get done." He chuckled and pushed him towards the door.

It was time for Jay to make a very important phone call; one wich would change his career and his personal life for the better. He opened the curtains and threw away the empty bottles all around the house and took a shower to try and clear his mind, smiling instead of crying, excited about the change instead of being scared by it, gathering all his courage to face the inevitable next step: telling Adam about his decision.

After a few minutes, Adam got to Jay's house not bothering with knocking, knowing the door was always open for him he found his best friend icing the bruises he'd gotten from the older Hardy boy.

"Jesus Jay-Jay! What the hell happened to you dude?" he said taking the ice away and hugging Jason a bit too firmly for his ribs and not sweetly enough for his heart.

"Matt needed to take his frustrations on somebody and apparently he's only interested in blond Canadians these days so… I let him do this… It doesn't hurt much" he answered eyes glued on the carpet, regretting his choice to tell him about the argument and somehow comforting him in the choice he had made earlier that night.

"The fucking son of a bitch, you didn't do anything to deserve this, good God have you seen your face man? What is it, high school all over again? I stole his girlfriend so his brother punches me and the internet thing and now this? Why did you let him… " Adam started pulling his hair and pacing back and forth and stopped abruptly when he heard Jay:

"I'll tell you why he did this, he kicked my ass because we were all fools, Jeff who's scared to lose his big brother if he doesn't do or say the right thing, Amy who was afraid to say she made the wrong choices when it came to love, Matt who never suffers to be wrong or weak and gets angry about almost everything and uses his fists instead of his brain... Me and you the blind Canadians…" he wiped his tears with the back of his hand leaving a stupefied Adam in front of the fireplace, not sure of what he just heard.

"What do you mean: blind?" he blurted out. Jason sniffed and grinned through his tears and looked right in front of him, determined to avoid the sexy green eyes that belonged to the man he had desired for ages.

"You ARE so blind dude; you could give lessons to Stevie Wonder." He laughed. "All those girls you got in bed with you and you never got satisfied with any of them… And now, you broke all that we had with Matt and Jeff for a fling with one of your friends, and we're all in pain because of it. I did something tonight Adam, I called Vince… I told him I wouldn't negotiate for another contract after this one expires and… I'm leaving the company for a while… I need my space away from t-the lies, the pain, the violence, I'll be drafted to smackdown in June and, and…" He couldn't speak anymore; he turned to his best friend who had braced himself against the wall tears of his own rolling down his cheeks.

"You didn't have to do this, it's not your battle, I could have taken Matt, told him not to touch you, why…? Why do you have to leave? We are like brothers Jay-Jay! We know each other like the back of our hands, we live 5 minutes away from each other, what are you gonna do, avoid me anytime we cross path with each other?" he whispered. "I'm sorry about what the others put you through… Please don't go… I can't do it without you!"

"I could never do that even if you had killed my cats, stolen all my money and drugged my mom dude! You're such a dork now we both look like we're shooting a scene for Days of our lives!" Jay screamed in exasperation before he gently dragged the long haired blond to the couch. "I have other reasons to take my distance from you, and when I'll be done with this chat, you may never want to see me again so… No interruptions of any kind, alright?" Edge nodded "We are 31 now, adults, we have to start building things in our lives, and we can't fool around with nothing stable to keep us from falling… And as you screwed around, got drunk like the planet's going to run out of beer in the next 24 hours I've always been there and tried my best to keep your ass as safe as I could, because… I love you Adam and I… can't stand all this anymore…I need something more, something new and I won't be able to start fresh around you "

"I know you love me, and I love you too but…" the rated r superstar murmured before being cut by his best friend. "No, you don't get it… Adam, I don't just love you… I want you, I-I-I'm in love with you, and that's the reason why Matt got even angrier against me, that's why I spent the last three days crying about the unfairness of this situation, I wanted you since we were eleven, 20 years of envy took their toll on me… And for the last 72 hours I tried to drown it in any alcohol I had in that bar! And you, you were too busy fucking Amy's brains out to even call! " Jay screamed pointing angrily towards the dark and empty piece of furniture leaving an astonished Adam deal with the idea that his best friend was into men, more precisely him and now, he was jealous of Amy? That was a lot to process in five minutes.

Yet, it all made sense, Jason had never had any serious relationships in all those years, it looked like no one was interesting enough, Adam had tried to get him laid on countless occasions but his best friend always seemed to have an excuse to keep an eye on him instead, making sure he got to his room when he had one too many drinks, even allowing him to take the girls he wanted to shag in their common rooms and waiting somewhere until they were done. He knew he never had been into men and somehow, the idea of his best friend loving him and lusting after didn't bother him, actually his heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Y-you want me, Jay-Jay?" he put his hand on his shoulder. That time it was Jason's time to be surprised as he half-expected his friend to run out of his house cursing and screaming that he never wanted to see him ever again.

"Yes. I do. And I can't have you…" Jay lowered his gaze, his intense grayish blue eyes stuck on his Converse shoes."Not the way I want to anyway."

"And what if you could, what would you do? Would you still leave? " Adam cried.

"We wouldn't have this conversation if it was possible, man, did you just…" Jay never had the chance to finish his sentence. Adam bent towards his friend and captured his lips with the most passionate kiss he had ever given to anybody in his whole existence. The younger man responded eagerly, nipping the long haired blonde's lower lip until Adam gave him access to his mouth. The taste of each other's tongues drove their senses wild. Their hands traveled on their shoulders, their arms, their backs looking like they had a mind of their own. After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss, panting for air.

"I need to do the right thing Jay, I have to see Amy, I made too many mistakes you had to pay for… Wait for me baby because I never wanted someone like I want you at this very moment."

Jay smiled brightly and kissed him again sweetly "Quit rambling, go to her and be gentle. I'll call Jeff to give him the heads up." Adam laughed "You want to call Rainbow? Afraid this one could kick your ass too?" Trying to domesticate his spiky hair Jason sighed "No but unlike some very blonde person I know, I happen to use my brain, Jeff will tell Matt Amy has been dumped, they'll have a conversation, one on one, either to try and find closure or to get back together and put it all behind them."

Edge scoffed "I do have a brain, blondie, thank you very much!" they both laughed for a second or two. Then Adam took his jacket and got back home where Amy was waiting for him for what would probably be the revelation of her life.

_**Here is part 1; please review it, sex scene is for part 2, Adam needs initiation, mentions of Amy and Matt. Next chapter as soon as I find out what to do with Jeff and… Randy maybe… ^^ he keeps bugging me (mean wrestlers are sometimes worse than mean girls… Know what I mean?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adam parked his jeep 5 minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to tell the woman who shared his bed for the last few months that he thought-no, he knew- he was in love with his best friend who had been given the beating of a lifetime by her ex-boyfriend. He sighed. "God, what am I gonna say, hello honey I'm gay, bye and let's be friends? Come on!" He took the little courage he had, traced his lips with his fingers, the feeling of Jay's lips comforting him in his decision. He got in the house to find the girl he was going to shock into oblivion sitting on the floor in the living, one of the resting against her leg.

"Hi Ames, what have you been up to?" Adam tried to calm himself, running his hand in his hair and fixing his t shirt.

The young woman looked at him with curiosity. "Are you feeling ok, babe? Did Jay give you a hard time too? Shannon called like 20 times in the last two hours… And Jeff sent me stuff I left at Matt's house; I received them this morning while you were at the gym. Lots of crap mostly but I spent all this time watching pictures and thinking about us… I mean the five of us. Check these out."She handed him an envelope filled with pictures. Adam looked at them with a bright smile, his angst fading away as he looked through the whole bunch of photos. The first showed Jeff trying to teach Jay how to dance in front of Shane, Shannon, Matt and Amy who were laughing their ass out. It was the most epic failure in dance history and Jeff had thrown a tantrum seeing his efforts were vain, the younger Hardy had spent the rest of the night pouting because of it. The next one showed a very drunk Adam kissing Jason's cheek. Now that he knew how strong Jay's feelings were for him, he couldn't deny the sadness staining the piercing blue eyes of his friend, guilt was rising inside his heart. He found out it was nothing in comparison with the last one: their little gang after a house show in a town they'd never heard of before. The city was empty with no place to really hang out so they had kept walking and found some kind of a park next to the local church where they had just sat with a few drink and talked for hours. The photo showed Jeff with his head on Shannon's stomach, Amy with hers on Matt's shoulder and Adam and Chris hugging Jay to death with bright smiles on their faces. He remembered it so clearly he could almost hear Jeff laughing and throw what he thought were stupid jokes such as:

"Hey, look we have a porn channel after all, who wants to see a Canadian threesome?" Or "Jeez, I knew it, the long hair, the thin legs, the tan, Jay-Jay really does rime with gay!" he'd laughed, Jason on the other hand had pushed the two men away, and cast a can of beer right on Jeff's forehead leaving a very shocked rainbow warrior soaked, and not really reeking of awesomeness. The younger Hardy boy had jumped to his feet and ran after Christian until they'd both fell on the ground and got into a tickling fest.

And after all this time, Adam discovered he still could be jealous about this, Jeff knew all along and for all the knowledge he had, those times he put his hands on Jay made him feel like a snake was making his way inside of him and bit his heart. He shook his head and, put the photos down on the coffee table cleared his throat.

"Nah… But we talked. About important things, Matt is in town." Lita gasped. "Don't worry they had a fight but, Jason is fine, a little bruised though… But it's not, what bothered me Ames. I-I found out something today…"

Amy stroked the big Husky's head with a small smile. "If your discovery has to something to do with the fact that we made the biggest mistake of our lives by fucking each other's brains out for months in the back of all those we considered like our family, than I'd have to agree with you…"

Adam smiled, a bit relieved, knowing the queen of extreme was telling him the truth. "Yeah, we sure messed up, Jay, he wants out of the company, and… I don't want him to go… And we kissed Amy I am so sorry… And I'm not, it's like my head is totally blank and it felt… "

The American went to him and put a finger on his lips, her other gently patting his shoulder before hugging him.

"He finally did it, he told you how he felt, and you just responded to it. It's okay Adam to find true love." She calmly stated "I wish I was sure like Jay of who the love of my life is."She talked to herself.

"W-wait, so you knew that J-Jay was…?" Adam stuttered. "F-Fuck I really AM blind. 20 years and bam! All of a sudden, hello Dolly, Jay is gay, I'm jealous of Jeff and oh yeah! Everybody knew about him except for me the so called best friend! God, I need to learn how to breathe again…" he blurted out, jerking away from his friend.

"That's fine, you never could have seen it, detecting gay people has never been your forte, sweetie! And why in the blue hell would you be jealous of Jeff? Jay's never been into him! And the opposite is true as well! They're just friends who happen to be gay but in case you haven't noticed yet, Jason's got only one man in his mind and he's standing like an idiot right in front of me… Just one thing before you go to him, can I call Jeff to get Matt's address in town and you'd drop me there on your way?" She gave him that pout he could never resist until he nodded and handed her the phone.

In the meanwhile, at Jay's, the young Canadian still felt a bit sore and the 3 days he had spent smoking weed and drinking with Jeff had left him completely trashed, after all the emotions he'd been through in the last week and especially the last 3 or 4 hours, he felt like relaxing was in order. He wrote a note he left on the table informing Adam he'd be in the pool before he started to undress for the second time today. He grimaced when he caught his reflection in a mirror, it wasn't so terrible but still he could have done without looking like a raccoon with bad taste in vodka. Eric would have his head on Monday but he didn't care, he hadn't felt that tired or that good in so long there could have been an earthquake mixed with a tidal wave, he couldn't care less. He entered the Jacuzzi slowly sighing with delight when his shoulder took their rightful place on the side of the tub. And fell asleep about 9 seconds and a half later.

_Adam entered the bath slowly not to wake Jay up and traced his jaw line with his fingers, then his lips and kissed him on lightly on the nose. Jason opened his eyes slowly. "You came back" he whispered._

_The green eyed Canadian laughed and kissed him, still smiling against his new found lover. "I'm yours now, and I'm never going away again." Adam braced himself on the side of the tub as he slowly straddled his best friend, their bodies rubbing against each other. Jay could feel Adam's manhood pressing against his stomach as his came quickly to life in the long haired man's rough soft hand. The shorter man moaned loudly in the other blonde's mouth. Jason's rough hands roamed over Adam's back and cupped his ass, kneading the perfect tanned globes until his lover gave him a moan of his own. Jay broke the kiss and started sucking eagerly on his neck and grazing his earlobe with his teeth._

"_Jay, I love you, J-Jay f-fuck me please, I want to feel you i-inside" Adam whimpered, writhing on the short haired man. Helped by the bubbling water the younger Canadian lifted his friend, using his hands to guide him as he slid on his throbbing cock making the both of them even harder if it was possible, muffling the older man's scream with another kiss. He kept tasting the sweetness of his mouth, caressing his face and his arms as he stayed as still as he could, giving his lover the time he needed to adjust to the thick member filling him so perfectly. Adam took a deep breath, resting his forehead on his lover's before signifying him that he could go on._

_Jay carefully started moving with short thrusts, letting the water lubricate his length, helping him getting deeper inside the other man's body._

"_Feels so good, my baby" Jason whispered sexily. "All mine"_

_Adam moaned loudly. "Yes, Jay-Jay… Oh, yes… Oh…" He groaned as Jason brushed his prostate, driving him wild as he began bouncing himself frantically on his cock sending water in every direction. "Touch me, baby, please" the taller man begged, throwing his head back as his partner took hold of his neglected member wich was now slick with both water and precum._

"_Shit you're so hot, begging me like that…" Jason gasped. He felt his climax approaching quickly. "Come with me baby, let me see it." Adam bent towards him and rolled his hips as Jay rocked his, thrusts meeting thrusts until they reached their peaks, the taller man's cum mixing with the large warm bubbles of the tub as his lover's hot essence filled his inside._

"_I love you angel." Adam whispered._

"_I love you too, sweet baby." Jay smiled._

The phone rang and brought Jason back to reality. He groaned as he held his phone, realizing he had the hard on of a lifetime and the disappointment of another.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Hey Adam what's up?" he smiled. "Where are you?"

"On my way to your place with a shiner to match yours and an apology for being a blind asshole for like the twenty last years or so!" the sexy Canadian answered. "I dropped Amy at Matt's and Jeff's hotel. It took a bit more time than we thought for me to, huh, get my ass kicked and hear Carolina vent until he ran out of breath. And the next thing I know, he kissed her and proposed to her in 5 minutes top! This is the craziest day of my long and wise life, dude" Jay couldn't help but scoff as he got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel, "First off, you, my dear are not wise and I'm an expert in the subject and second this day is gonna get even crazier unless… You don't want to come and let me see the facial improvement of course."

"Actually, I am so wise right now, I fell in love this morning and this afternoon, I made amends by trying to mend a broken couple and getting advice from a rainbow haired freak-sorry- man, and now I came to see an incredible man who I am probably gonna drive crazy until he chokes me to death and throws my very sexy and very heavy body in a ditch somewhere." Adam said with a smile as his gaze lingered on Jay's body, his hand putting the cell phone on the table. He closed the distance between the two men and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, getting his t shirt soaked in the process.

"Okay, I give up, medicine man, so if bruises mean wisdom, I am SO wiser than you!"

"Jeez, he really hit you hard huh! Mean Hardy got my boyfriend a concussion! I'll take care of you!"

"Already turning into the perfect nurse… So… Boyfriend huh? Would you repeat it please so my concussed brain can register the information?" Jason replied with a smirk, shortly cut when Adam shut him up with another kiss. 'There is nothing like reality' Jay thought as he got another taste of the man he loved.

The long haired Canadian let his hand speak with fever all over Jason body while his tongue took refuge in his mouth. Slowly, the two men made their way to the Master's bedroom, laughing, kissing, the towel and most of Adam's clothes disappearing in the process. Some could have thought that since it was his first time with a man, Adam would feel seriously anxious but all the trust he had he gave it to the man he loved that time and never took back any of it.

The two men climbed in the bed, breathing quickly, their hearts racing inside their chests.

"Are you nervous baby?" Jason whispered caring as ever. "I'll never hurt you, I promise" Adam could feel his hot breath on his ear and smiled. "I love you Jay-Jay."

He could never get enough kisses from that man; these were the last coherent thoughts he had before his lust got the best of him that day. Jay positioned one of the soft pillows under him and started placing kisses all over his chest, licking his nipples, making his lover cry his name, a sweet music to the short haired blond. He bit his lover's stomach; Adam shuddered and arched up, wiggling his hips:

"S-stop teasing m-me, baby, d-do something" he mumbled.

"As you wish, love" Jay smiled against his lover's thigh before he let his mouth engulfed him, sucking him hungrily. Adam's fingers were fisting the sheets as he moaned and gasped, totally lost in the sensation of his boyfriend's tongue licking his cock insatiably.

"J-Jay, oooooh, I-I'm gonna come baby, mph…Aah…" Adam's eyes widened as he spilled his seed down his lover's throat leaving him breathless, as he watched Jay climb back on top of him to claim his mouth again letting him savor their mixed tastes. With a shaking hand, he started fondling the younger man, encouraged by the low groan he got in response.

They locked their eyes together as he slowly stroked his friend.

"I want you, baby, forever… Fuck me Jay…" Adam murmured with a hoarse voice.

Jay kneeled between his sprayed legs, grabbing the baby oil in the drawer of the nightstand. And poured some of the cold liquid on his fingers, a sweet loving smile never leaving his lips.

"Forever is a very long time, but I'm a very persistent man so I accept the challenge" he said softly. He let his clean hand caress his thighs and darted his tongue in his lover's mouth while he slid his finger between his cheeks as listened the music of his moans resume. He soon added another finger and stretched him as fast as he could without hurting him as the older blond begged him to replace his digits with his dick.

When he was sure it wouldn't be more painful that it had to be, he poured some more oil on his length and his partner's entrance.

He slid inside the virgin passage as slowly as he could without bursting in the progress wich wasn't really easy since the pressure was giving him the impression he was about to explode any moment. But he wanted the experience to last as long as possible. He wanted the man he loved to remember this night for the rest of his life, sure enough Jay would never forget how complete he felt at that very moment.

He stopped when he was totally buried in Adam, breathing in and out through his nose to keep from moving too soon. Soon enough, his lover invited him to move and he started rocking gently, searching for that sweet spot that would make him forget his own name.

"More… Faster, baby, please. Jay-Jay… Aaah, yessss" Adam pleaded for him to fasten the pace and the short haired Canadian never failed to comply. He felt his orgasm building inside of him and reached for his lover's abandoned cock. Only a few minutes later, Adam's whole body started shaking as he released his seed once more on Jay's hand this time. Jay's thrusts became uneven and he came hard, groaning and panting, his dick constricted by Adam's tight little ass. He slowly slid out of it and let his boyfriend rest his head on his chest, big sleepy grins on their faces.

"How could I be so stupid, why didn't we get together sooner?" Adam asked him.

"No idea wise man, but I'm not letting you go after this!" Jay laughed before they both fell asleep.

After the next Monday night raw.

"So, the two of you are… You know… Like… Huh…Really together?" Shawn and Hunter muttered.

The two blonde laughed and nodded. "Right" they said in unison before turning around and finding that half the roster staring at them with their mouths wide open.

Chris and Jeff came in and took a look at the scene: "Shit, Holy fuck, they did it! Finally! Someone really need to get his brains fucked out!" then the rainbow warrior slapped the older man on the shoulder. "Go get my skittles and the 100 bucks you owe me."

The other Canadians shook their heads and brushed their lips together. "Let's get away from the crazy people we call our friends, shall we?" Jay offered. Randy lazily walked in and went right to Adam. "That's so sad" he said with his usual bored tone, tracing Adam's abs before getting out again. "I would have loved to get a taste of another Canadian."

Adam frowned and watched his boyfriend carefully. As soon as Jay noticed, he jerked away as if the taller blond had electrocuted him with his furious green eyes.

"Hell no! I never EVER touched Orton junior, I SWEAR!" the young man almost screamed. His eyes widened as he, Jeff and Edge turned to face Jericho who was very silent at that very moment.

"What? A man is allowed to be curious, right?" he said, very embarrassed with that little revelation.

"Whatever you say old man, now, money and skittles might make us forget that little mistake! Or you might just lose your head!" Jeff demanded as his brother and his future sister in law walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Amy asked. Jason threw an arm around her shoulder and winked at her with his infamous smile: "New loves, past mistakes, secrets revealed, and lots, LOTS of changes."

**SO I hope you liked it, hell, hope you had the patience to wait. Please review it if you've got some time or take pity in me to tell me if I made mistakes, if it was horrible, or any good (please let it be that way ;))**

**Sorry if I changed everything but apparently I'm a sucker for happy endings! I'm so glad I finally got it out of my head! *jumps around the room* **

**See you soon-I hope- for more E&C. I do not own anyone but they're all my gods and goddesses!**


End file.
